


Can't Control Myself

by Krysylyn86



Series: Different Webs of Dreams [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Erica Reyes - Freeform, Frottage, M/M, Vernon Boyd - Freeform, mentions of - Freeform, surprise claiming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:17:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krysylyn86/pseuds/Krysylyn86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek finally gets what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Control Myself

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for someone on Tumblr, can't remember who.  
> None of these ficlets in this series go together unless stated.  
> Comments are always welcome. Have a great day!

Derek could smell Stiles on Erica and Boyd. Could smell were they touched, on the hand, along a shoulder. It caused his wolf to howl, wanting to find his mate and claim him. 

When he couldn't take it anymore, when the boy's sweet smell got stuck in his nose, he took off towards the boy's house. Climbing into the room was easy, keeping himself from jumping Stiles when he smelled what he was doing in the shower, was hard. 

When the boy finally came and finished his shower he left the bathroom and headed to his room in only a towel, not bothering to clothe himself. He flopped onto his stomach when he reached his bed, not even checking to make sure his room was clear of unwanted guests.

Derek growled and covered Stiles's body with his own, ignored his yelp and removed the towel from the boy's slim hips. Derek could smell Stiles's fear but ignored it in favor of grinding his jean-clad erection into Stiles's ass. Dipping his head and biting the 

smooth flesh of the boy's neck which caused the boy to whimper and his cock to fatten and drip onto his comforter. Derek kept biting and sucking bruises onto the pale, freckled column of skin, while releasing himself from his jeans to slide himself alongside 

Stiles and thrusting his hips. Stiles made the most delicious noises, somewhere between whines and moans, and each went straight to Derek's dick causing him pick to pick up speed and thrust harder. Stiles came first, coating his belly his bed with his spunk, 

Derek followed soon after growling out a _'mine'_.

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my [Tumbler](http://krysylyn86.tumblr.com/).


End file.
